Ajak (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Rakar (father); Amaa (mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympia, Antarctica, formerly Andes Mountains, Peru, (near Qutimbo) | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Eternals | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Archaeologist | Education = | Origin = Born a member of the experimental evolutionary offshoot of humanity called the Eternals, Ajak inherited his race's characteristic powers. | PlaceOfBirth = City of Polaria, northern Ural Mountains, Russia | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Eternals #2 | HistoryText = Ajak was a member of the sub-race of Eternals known as the Polar Eternals. He was born in the area of Polaria, Siberia. His parents were Raka and Amaa, and he had a brother named Arex. He was an archeologist with an advanced knowledge of archeology. Ajak fought Warlord Kro's Deviiant forces in Babylon 2500 years ago. He also had a strong presence in Central America, where the Aztecs believed him to be Quetzalcoatl and the Incas worshipped him as Tecumotzin, Lord of Flight. Ajak once met the Norse god Thor, and fought alongside him against Dromedan. During the Third Host of the Celestials, Ajak acted as a liaison between the Celestials and Earth and was present in Peru when they arrived. With Zuras, he arranged the flight plan the Celestials used to leave earth. Then he put himself into storage as atoms within the City of the Space Gods, to await their eventual return. Under Zuras' order, Ikaris awoke Ajak when the Fourth Host of the Celestials arrived. Ajak befriended human archaeologist Dr. Daniel Damian, and let him live in the City of the Space Gods. Ajak was sealed with Doctor Damian behind the force barrier surrounding the site of the Fourth Host's arrival. Ajak was attacked by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who he then converted to stored atoms. He was also known for battling an Incan wrestler. Ajak then had another encounter with Thor at the Fourth Host site in Peru. This time Ajak opposed him, but Thor won their battle. Ultimately Ajak found himself battling Zeus, who saw the Eternals as the Celestials' pawns. He was also among the Eternals captured by Brother Tode, and was later set free by Iron Man. Ajak joined the space-faring Eternals Uni-Mind, but eventually returned to earth. A maddened Dr. Damian transformed Ajak into a monster through the use of Celestial technology, and sent him to kill Thena and Kro's twin children, Donald & Deborah Ritter. The monstrous Ajak killed many sets of twins along the way. After the Eternals restored him to his true form, he was so grief-stricken with his deeds that he disintegrated himself along with Dr. Damian. | Powers = * Levitation: Ajak is able to levitate (like all Eternals) by mentally manipulating gravitons (gravity particles) around him. * Flight: He is able to fly at approximately 650 miles per hour (1045 kph), an average rate of speed for his kind. * Increased Stamina: Does not tire from physical exertion due to his highly advanced metabolic processes. * Molecular Manipulation: Can also mentally manipulate molecules, an ability shared by a number of Eternals. As a Third level adept on a five level scale, Ajak can rearrange the molecules of a mass of up to 990 pounds (450 kg), the period of manipulation lasting up to a minute. He must have approximately an hour of recovery time before using this ability again. * Cosmic Life-Force: Like all Eternals, who long ago were endowed with a self-regenerating cosmic life-force, Ajak ages incredibly slowly, marking his lifetime in centuries rather than years. His powers of regeneration make him virtually impervious to harm. Only and injury of such magnitude that it disperses a major portion of his bodily molecules could cause death. The act of molecular manipulation causes an enormous drain on his cosmic life force, rendering him more vulnerable than normal. | Abilities = Excellent hand-to-hand combatant, highly adept at wrestling. | Strength = Ajak's strength, average for an Eternal, is superhuman. He is able to press approximately 25 Tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * OHOTMU #1, Jan 1983, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * The Official Handbook of The Marvel Universe #4 Volume 2 'Eternals' pages 30-32 1985 * Marvel Your Universe#4 'Ajak' 2008; }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Eternals